Wireless communication to and from hearing devices has been increasing in continuation of the developments within wireless communication technology. However, the new technologies entail new challenges for the hearing aid manufacturers in order to imitate normal hearing and the human brains perception of sound. Wirelessly connecting hearing device(s) to an external microphone makes it possible to get an audio stream from an external sound source streamed directly to the ear. This is an efficient way of improving the perception of the external sound source and the signal to noise ratio (SNR). However, this approach implies that the hearing impaired person is locked to that source and cannot easily focus on other sound sources.